


slain by the joy of an angel

by Hazazel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, F/F, Modeling, Pining, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazazel/pseuds/Hazazel
Summary: a short poem about Yachi, and her feelings in front of the most beautiful model she has ever had the chance to paint
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16
Collections: SportsFest 2020





	slain by the joy of an angel

**Author's Note:**

> me: i love writing  
> also me: i hate writing  
> anyways i hope you'll like it !

she inhales, you hold your breath.

you paint the brushstrokes of her nose, her mouth, her neck,

quickly, eyes open wide - you’ll miss, otherwise,

how a faint blush dusts her cheeks, how she softly puts back

a lock of hair behind her ear.

pink lips, long nose, glasses barely a barrier to how blue her eyes are,

you look at the class register - Shimizu Kiyoko, a name fitting

for a goddess.

isn’t that who she is ? you wonder,

would she ever look at you, were your places reversed ?

your blond hair and your uneasy smile,

your trembling figure, unaccustomed to the eyes of so many.

art is what you do, but her, oh

she _is_ art, a breathing statue.

she looks at you and smiles, and you could combust,

gone in a flurry of ash and smoke, barely there to begin with -

is there a better way to go ?

slain by the joy of an angel

**Author's Note:**

> i say this all the time but... kudos are free and you don't need an account, communicating with a writer is what keeps them going, comments are lovely and always appreciated (especially with more "out there" pieces like poetry)


End file.
